Pink Candy
by mOssichryrz
Summary: Crappy crossover with TWGOK and MGRP. My first fanfic too, so yay. Nya. Don't read if you hate crossovers or OCs, like my friend Frozy-sama.
1. Chapter 1

...

Kanon reached out to touch this...This thing. It had a peculiar face, half white, half black, with one red eye. It was actually very cute.

"You have been chosen as a magical girl, pon," said the little creature.

"Eh!?" Kanon exclaimed, jumping back a bit onto her bed. For some reason, as she played this magical girl game that Keima-kun had told her to get, she had been notified that she had a chance to be a magical girl. Of course, being a full-time popstar, nowhere in her schedule was the time for transforming or anything.

"Are you ready, pon?"

"Y-yes...I want to do this."

"Okay, pon."

The room burst with a shining light, Kanon feeling her body change. After what seemed like forever, Kanon felt her feet touch the ground and she looked in the mirror. Her hair had become a beautiful light violet, with a cute dress of silver. It was a skirt actually, The silver fabric stopping right before her knees and her top being a flowy tank-top of blue. Two ribbons hung up her now long hair. Kanon's version of a cute ice queen. It was exactly like the character she designed...Wait.

Kanon reached behind her back for a wand. It was there.

"Your magic power is barriers, pon. Mostly for defense, though you can use it to fight. In the world you will be sent to, you must do good deeds to collect Magic Candies. Other girls from other worlds will be there too. We have arranged for you to also have your own apartment there, so you can live a normal life that isn't full of singing, pon."

"What about my career here?" she asked.

"Time won't move here unless you're here, pon."

Kanon twirled around.

"I'm ready to go."

A portal opened up, showing the view of a midnight sky.

"Also, before we go, take this magical phone. It acts like an actual phone, but you can only talk to other magical girls and hear announcements from me, pon."

Kanon and the creature went through to a new universe.

…

"Who's that Fav?" asked DJ Raver. Several magical girls had entered the chat room that they could access from their magical phones.

"It was the new magical girl. Her names Frozen Lily," said Fleurdelis, who knew everything.

"H-hi," Kanon said, waving to them. There were exactly 12 of them, including herself, all looking unique and pretty.

"Please welcome our new magical girl this week, Frozen Lily! (pon)"

A small applause sounded in the chat room.

"Hello darling," said a girl near her, "I am Sakura Bloom. Over there is Fleurdelis," she pointed to the one with a long dress and elegant cape, "thats DJ Raver, very hyper might I add," the girl had mega headphones with cat ears and a tail."

"I'm Wave Witch!" a girl said, with short blue hair.

"Gemini Arrow."

"Weird," Kanon murmured to herself.

"Stara, Galaxy, and Luna!" squealed another one. Three girls were dressed appropriately, one in white, one in black, and one in yellow. Cute!

"Chello. I am Mistral." This was an interesting one. She had a hood. A purple one, with a bow.

"I'm Kiki!" yelled another girl.

"Kiki, not so loud!"

"Sorry Ruru. Oh! And she's Ruru."

"Twelve." Kanon looked at Fav.

"So, pon, go and help all those in need of assistance. Currently, the leaderboards have cleared this week, and will not next week! Have fun, pon."

Fav disappeared.

Kanon felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. Sakura Bloom grabbed her.

"I'm going to be your mentor! So, let's get going! Meet me at the water tower in the middle of town."

…

"Wow," was all Kanon said as she saw Sakura Bloom in person. She was the same height, actually. She had small white wings, and a pink, yellow, and blue pastel dress that went all the way to the ground. Her eyes were a deep green, like the grass of summer.

"Now, I'll show you my magical power."

Sakura Bloom whistled. Several flowers and sprouts shot up from the metal ground and lifted her up.

"That looks so cool!" Kanon yelled up to her. June jumped down.

"Well, show me yours."

"Um…" Kanon took out her wand and waved it from one side to the other.

A huge wall of ice wrapped around that area.

"Woah."

"I...I didn't know I could do that." Kanon dropped her hand down, and the ice retracted.

"Has Fav told you your weakness?"

"Yes…"

"Oh! You don't have to tell me. But I'll tell you mine."

"You don't have too," Kanon replied.

"Nah. I have the weakness of fire. Fitting, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh come on. Lighten up! We have a great night ahead, so let's get those candies."

{On the other side of town}

"Stara, what are your predictions?" Galaxy said, pacing around. Luna sharpened the small star-shaped knives.

"The weakness of five girls are known to us, while a new one was released. The sound was stored in the sky. I'm retrieving it now."

"Good. Thanks to your hidden magic, the stars are always in our favor."

"So, like, what do we do now?"

Galaxy straightened up and coughed.

"We steal their candies. Your ability in this peaceful free-for-all does us no good, and Stara is only good for information."

"What about your ability?"

Galaxy glanced at Stara.

"Polarity power can do much better than yours."

"I will proceed to send a shooting star to this area. Luna can retrieve it."

"Finally, something to do."

She got up and left, leaving them alone.

"Have you hacked her phone yet or what?"

"Yes. It drains every hour, since I have several tabs on other things, it takes longer than I anticipated."

"Good."

...

Kanon leaped across the gaps of the houses, finishing of a task to help someone in need. She very much enjoyed this life, a nice break. She now attended a nearby school, made a lot of friends, and even joined their singing club, her as a well-loved member. The bell for lunch rang, releasing the students for their next class. Kanon slipped through the crowd to her locker.

"Heya," her new friend said to her, Reima, a loli.

"Hi!" Kanon sang back. They laughed, and headed to the lunchroom. Her friend led the way to their group. Up the stairs the went, to the third floor home to the clubrooms.

The door slid open, and they walked in. Several other people, whose names Kanon failed to remember, were sitting down already and greeted her.

"GAH!"

The room began to feel hot and sticky, and suddenly the doors slammed open.

"HELP! There's a fire and the extinguisher doesn't work!"

This would be a perfect time to get candies!

"I-I'll try finding a teacher! Reima, go that way! With both of us searching, we'll find one eventually!"

Kanon bolted the opposite direction of Reima.

She ran into a closet and transformed, then practically flew to the cooking club room. The room was ablaze, and one student was huddled in the corner. Kanon grabbed the student, casting up a wall of ice to protect herself from the leaping flames. She tumbled out the door, and laid the student down onto the wall. The fire was spreading.

Kanon took her wand and swung it in a circular motion. In an instant, a ring of water doused the flames, sizzling.

"...Frozen Ice?"

Kanon turned around to see the girl again. She was coughing, soot on her face and uniform.

"Who?"

"I-It's m-"she stopped to cough,"Sakura."

"Sakura!?" Kanon exclaimed, looking at her.

Footsteps pounded from above.

"I'm going to go."

Kanon leaped away, and changed back. She ran into a random classroom nearby, where students had already heard the news and were hustling to evacuate outside.

The teacher yelled at the students to keep on going outside and went to Kanon.

"The fire is gone!"

"W-What! How? The Fire Department is coming now!"

Kanon motioned for the teacher to follow, and pointed to the club room. The teacher just shook her head in belief, and just ushered Kanon outside.

...

"Pon! You received 1000 Candies for the rescue! But, unfortunately, magical girls that we have recruited are exceeding the numbers we had hoped. So elimination has begun. Hope you don't lose, pon~"

...


	2. Chapter 2

Kanon shut the doors to her apartment building and climbed up the stairs. The sun was dipping farther down into the sky, and it was time to meet up with Sakura. She was very surprised to see another magical girl in the same school as her. Oh well.

She slid her magical phone out of her pocket and transformed, leaping through the balcony window and off into the night.

...

"That was so cool!" Sakura exclaimed to Kanon. Kanon shrugged.

"I just didn't want anyone to be hurt."

Sakura smiled, "such a pure purpose for being a magical girl."

Kanon looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Why are you a magical girl?"

"..."

Kanon sat back to lean on the metal railing of the water tower. "You don't have to tell me..."

"No, it's fine. I'm not over it yet."

"Huh?" Kanon said, perplexed at what she said.

"Let's build trust. I'll tell you my story, if you tell yours." Sakura paused, then continued to talk.

"About two months ago, there was a car crash, piling up, about 6 cars involved. One crashed into a gas tank, causing the explosion of a lifetime. Remember hearing about that? Anyways, that was caused by my... sister. She was a drunk driver. People felt really bad for me, to be related to such a failure. I was the top student of my class, and my grades started to drop a bit. To a B, at least. Not a D or C, but enough for teachers to notice. I, became more and more isolated from my parents, secluding myself in my room and spending all of my time in my room. Then I got this game. It made me want to be someone, someone that mattered in this world. Not the little sister of a drunko who killed at least 10 people, and a newborn baby. It...It never dawned upon me that I would be chosen. So I did. Besides, my parents stopped caring about me and kind of forgot about me."

"That's awful, if you don't mind me saying."

"It's fine. I've never told anyone really, well, they knew, but not like _that_."

Kanon straightened up a bit.

"I don't have a story. You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Sakura shrugged, "Okay. Whatever you say."

Just then, there was a loud boom, followed by smoke climbing higher and higher in the sky.

"We gotta go!"

Kanon and Sakura dashed off the tower and leapt on the rooftops to reach the place of emergency. There was a house that was on fire, and people surrounding it.

"No one's home. I saw Minami and her sons leave this afternoon for vacation. At least their not inside," said a bystander.

Kanon slipped through the crowd quickly and took out her wand, making circular motions which summoned sheets of water to douse the flames. She felt herself being lifted higher in the air, and saw Sakura giving her a better point of view. The sirens of fire trucks echoed through the air.

Now, Kanon's water was different. It didn't evaporate as fast, so by the time she had covered the entire area, it was only sizzling embers once the emergency crews were there. The crowd clapped when they had spotted the two magical girls doing their thing, but both had disappeared.

…

Galaxy growled at Stara.

"How come you timed it to explode an hour before!"

"I'm sorry. My tabs are filled with all of the things you asked."

She bowed again, but this time Galaxy kicked her. She fell to her side and stayed silent.

"Hey, cut it out," Luna said, rushing to Stara's side.

"Hm, how about no? Look, the regulations of this game are changing, and we must have more candies than everyone else! Don't you know what happens?"

"I don't."

"They die. And I was the second magical girl in this game."

Galaxy turned away and left, leaving Luna to comfort Stara.

…

"Hello, pon! Today we look at the rankings, pon."

All the magical girls had assembled in the chat room.

"Dj Raver in first, followed by Frozen Lily and Sakura Bloom. Fleurdelis is after, then Wave Witch, Daisy Killer, Mistral, Kiki, Ruru, Luna, Stara, and finally Galaxy."

"NO!" screamed Galaxy. All the girls looked at her. Her digital form began to glitch and waver. Her dying echo faded out, and all that was left was her sun hair clip.

"W-What?" Kanon stuttered.

"Your human self dies if you don't have enough candies, pon. It's an order from the new master, pon. She's here with you all, pon." The girls suddenly looked at each other. Suspicion was a strong tool in the game.

"Now, I have also given you all weapons, pon. It's your choice to use them or not, pon."

Kanon felt her back get heavier, and she drew out her wand. It had gotten longer in length, to the point to where it was an ice staff, and had a sharp spear end. Sakura gained a bow of thorns.

"This isn't right!" Kanon exclaimed.

"Then you can stop living if you wish, pon."

Kanon jerked back, almost crashing into another girl.

Mistral stepped forward, who caught Kanon from falling.

"What does a creature like you get out of this game?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, pon."

"Why not?"

"Classified information, pon."

Mistral turned away, and logged out.

Luna and Stara just stood there, staring blankly at the place Galaxy was.

The rest began to leave.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Luna stomped her foot at Stara, who was sitting in the corner.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME!" Luna yelled, making the house shake.

"Because I have nothing to say. Galaxy was my sister in real life…I'd hate to go home now, so I'm staying put here until next week."

Luna kicked Stara, who feebly fell to the ground.

"We need to work together to survive! I can't have you die too…"

Stara coughed, and stood up.

"Then you die."

The roof crashed into splinters, as a sharp star from the sky came down. The shard hit her directly in her head, through her head, and stopped. Luna wordlessly fell to the ground, Stara covered in the splatters of blood around her. She ripped the shard out of her body, then walked off to the outside.

…

"Yes pon?"

"Can you call Luna and tell her to come meet me here?"

"I can't do that, pon."

"Mh?"

"Her player piece disappeared from the board."

"Who was in the area?"  
"Stara."

The magical girl sat back into her chair, sinking into it while pondering.

"Well then, put Phase Division 1 into action. I planned there to be a friendly fire later, but then again, we are on a tight schedule."

"Yes, pon."

"Call them all together quickly tomorrow and tell them." She smiled viciously, "I'm sure New Hell will get a load of this."

…

"Sakura?" Kanon whispered, looking at the flowery girl. Sakura shifted her eyes onto Kanon, but looked away.

"Fro, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Are...Could you possibly be the mastermind behind this. Hear me out. You never told me where you came from, and plus, you were the last one to join us...And you...You're very peculiar, suddenly enrolling in school as I had noticed."

"WHAT!"

Sakura looked shocked, but shook her head, and stood up.

"You just have to be! Evil, evil, girl!"

Kanon jumped back onto the railing, bringing out her spear. Sakura drew out the bow and jumped high into the sky. A spray of arrows came raining down.

"I never would hurt innocent people! I help them! Like the fire."

Sakura dropped down and took her bow which had turned into a rapier, and jabbed at Kanon.

"FIRE! You tried to kill me! You knew my weakness too!"  
"AFTER YOU TOLD ME!"

Kanon blocked her sword, and looked at her. Her eyes were blazing mad, full of spite and hate. Kanon flinched, lowering her defense. Sakura swung quickly in the small moment, missing Kanon's head by a few centimeters.

Then she knew that her friend was now an enemy.

Kanon swung her wand-staff and made a ring of ice around Sakura. She then jumped away. But then there was the part of her magic spell that she didn't know about.

"In complete danger," Fave said, "the enemies emotions become their worst enemy. That is your weakness." Kanon never thought it was a weakness…

The shrill shrieks of pain came from Sakura. Kanon swung around to dash back to the scene. The ring of ice had become fire, burning higher than she could ever reach, burning her hair, her plants, her skin, burning up the hope of living.  
"Sakura!" Kanon choked out, the smoke making her eyes water. She tried to cover it with ice, but the flames just grew even hotter and spread.

"You..evil…" Sakura's voice died down, and so did the flames. All that was left was her charred body, the ash and embers disappearing. None of the metal seemed burnt.

Kanon fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"WHY!" she cried into the night, dropping her wand staff. The wind blew,shaking the tower.

Her sobs echoed through the night.

...

{ My brother told me there is actually a magical girl named Kiki. Is that true?}

...

Kiki and Ruru glanced up at the trees, hearing Fro's cries.

"Ruru, would you comfort me when I cry?"

"Kiki, I would always, since I'd never leave your side."

Kiki snuggled next to Ruru, and they continued to walk up the mountain to DJ Raver's base, which was where they were supposed to meet.

Ruru stopped. She licked her finger and held it up to the wind.

"DJ Raver isn't here."

Kiki tilted her head up to Ruru.

"What? Why isn't she here?"

The cave mouth was sparkling with crystals.

"Kiki, I want you to leave me if anything happens."

"No! I can't do that! What if you get hurt. I have to fight with you."

"You won't have to fight," said a new voice. Daisy Killer emerged from the dark entrance.

Ruru pushed Kiki back the slightest bit.

"Fav said DJ sent for us. Why are you here?" she demanded.

"To take care of you." In an instant, Daisy produced a small ball of energy and hurled it at Ruru. Ruru sped away, and threw the electric ball back at Daisy. She dodged it.

"Power mimicry, I see." She held both of her hands and made more. Kiki stomped her foot, which made an echo. Daisy slowed down, while Ruru returned the attack she had just done. It hit her, but somehow didn't harm her. Sparks ran through Daisy's body.

"And to help is some time manipulation. Interesting."

Ruru grabbed Kiki and bolted down the mountain, away from Daisy, dodging rocks and bushes that were on the ground.

A huge flash in front of them made Ruru stumble and fall, dropping Kiki and they tumbled down fast. Daisy ran faster than them, and kicked Kiki which made her stop. Ruru grasped a log, and jumped to save her. Kiki coughed out blood, as Daisy kept on kicking her sides.

"Get away from her!" Ruru roared, pushing her away from Kiki. Kiki kicked the ground, and the duo stumbled away, Ruru speeding off with the same Daisy's same magic.

"I realized the Precognition pawn died."

"We still have others, pon."

"Yeah, but she was the interesting one I liked. Oh well. Anyways, tell me about Galaxy. I personally was going to kill her myself, and everyone else."

"She was the previous master before you, and a close friends with Luna and Stara. She had a dirty attempt to rig the game so her group would survive. Stara was the one who made her death official."

"Right. And also, Old Hell very much disapproves of this use of magic. As soon as I eliminate the users, it will be used. And know that the World of Magic can do nothing to stop it."

"But what about continuing this ga-"

"They can rot in Heaven. I'm sure a goddess like Diana or Vulcan would appreciate knowing about this world."

"Okay, pon. Whatever you say, master."

…


	4. Chapter 4

{ My brother told me there is actually a magical girl named Kiki. Is that true?}

...

Kanon logged into the chatroom. There were only three people there, including her. Daisy Killer and Ruru. They didn't notice her enter, since they were having a harsh conversation.

"Stay away from her! You'll just end up dying, by my hands!"

"Nah, nah, nah, I wish that I hold the heart of Kiki myself. She shouldn't even be a magical girl!"

"Yosi!"

"OH. YOu used My REaL nAME no, did you?"

"JUst stay away from my Kiki."

"I like her too, okay? I want my girlfriend back. I don't care whether the others find out that I'm a guy, but you, a girl, are breaking the rules!"

"Well, Yosi, I ju-" Ruru looked at Kanon. She breathed in, and logged out.

"Um...Should I still be here?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm leaving anyways." Daisy began to logout.

"No wait!" but Daisy had already gone, leaving her all alone. She sighed, and sat down on the little bench near the entrance. Kanon looked to her side, feeling as if someone was there. No one was.

_I - nEERT=%& F V!?J. WH7!"_==_

Kanon sprang up and went to the other side of the chat room.

"Was that...a glitch?" she said to herself.

"Hm?" DJ Raver walked up to her.

"Oh, hello. I'm just thinking about some things."

"Well, can I join you?" Kanon nodded and sat down on the bench.

"It must be hard losing those that you just met, huh?"

"Please. I rather not talk about it…"

"Talking helps."

"I...I just don't know."

DJ Raver shrugged.

"Well, if you don't feel in the mood, I understand. But if you ever need a friend to talk to, use the magical phone. And I just logged in quickly since I was going to eat anyways. Nothing's happening." DJ Raver logged out and left the chat room.

Kanon sighed. Maybe being a magical girl is harder than she thought. She logged out for the night.

…

"I'm home!" called Hanaki, The call echoed throughout the small and empty house. She sighed, slipping off her shoes and into the kitchen. Today, her students weren't paying attention, which got onto her nerves. But nevertheless, they were very pleasant kids.

Hanaki opened the refrigerator, and brought out the small tray of vegetables she had picked up last night.

She had been taking care of her sister's daughter since yesterday, and she was waiting for her to come home. Poor girl.

I suppose she has a club meeting or something going on, she thought.

"Kana?" Hanaki said curiously, as a knock on the door sounded.

She placed her plate of food down and walked over. She opened the door.

There stood a girl with purple hair and a pretty blue dress. She was holding a body

"I...I'm very sorry."

Kana was lying in her arms. Her chest didn't rise at all, she was still and not moving.

Hanaki put her hands onto her mouth. She took the girl from her arms.

"I just wanted to say something. She was a good person while she lived. I found her near the school. Her bag had an address, so…" Hanaki stared at the girl. She had began to tear up a bit, and wiped her eyes.

"I-" Hanaki began to say, but the girl had already turned and disappeared from sight.

Hanaki fell to the ground and hugged Kana."

...

The night was silent, as Elsie flew in the sky. She was very puzzled at the mission that the LST had assigned her. It was something about magical girls, which Elsie had seen in games that Kami nii sama played. Her assignment, that she finally remembered, was to deliver a letter to someone named Fav and leave alive. This scared her, a lot, and she wanted nothing to do with this. Plus, going through portals wasn't her thing.

The tracker whizzed around again, and she turned in that direction. It pinged, meaning her destination was very near. She looked down to see a crystal cave.

"Cool!" she said, maybe a bit too loud.

The demon lowered herself to stand on the ground, and cautiously went into the cave, which started to glow brighter every step.

"Hello. I believe that is for me." A girl stepped out of the cave's entrance. Elsie jumped back a bit, startled, and nervously laughed. She handed the letter to the girl, who held her arm out.

"R-right." The stranger looked very powerful.

"Thank you. I was sent by Fav to retrieve it."

As soon as the letter was clutched by the girl's fingers, she sprang up into the sky.

"See ya!" Elsie called hastily.

Her accent to the sky stopped, as she felt something caught on her foot.

She glanced down, to see raiment wrapping around her ankle.

"You're not going anywhere dearie." The girl flew up, her hair fluttering in the sudden breeze. She suddenly started to cover Elsie's mouth and eyes before she could even scream. The raiment constricted Elsie's body, making her not able to move at all. Then she felt a sharp and small blade poke her neck.

"Don't struggle if you know what is good for you."

...


End file.
